


Flying Lessons

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione goes flying with Severus. Short story AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

Hermione eyed the bridge nervously as the broomstick approached it.

“Under,” said the deep voice by her ear.

They soared up afterwards then turned and approached the bridge again.

“Over,” the voice intoned, his arm holding her securely.

The next hazard was a tall pole.

“Around!” she insisted, hearing his laughter as they did.

They passed a row of windows, one of them open.

“Through?” she asked sweetly.

“Very funny, Hermione,” Severus said dryly, his lean, warm body pressed against her back.

Hermione sighed to herself. Admitting that flying made her nervous to her lover hadn’t been her wisest idea…

FINIS


End file.
